


The Private Life of Skinny Norris

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, but a very minor reference, just some silly fun really, minor spoilers for a:tla but not beyond what's common pop culture knowledge i think, the relationship is mostly just set dressing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Oder: Was macht der Junge eigentlich den ganzen Tag?
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Private Life of Skinny Norris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/gifts).



> Entstanden aus einer Diskussion mit @miyai darüber, was zum Teufel Skinny eigentlich den lieben langen Tag so macht. Der Plan ist, eine kleine Serie daraus zu machen, bisher habe ich aber literally nur dieses Kapitel, ich bin also sehr offen für Mutmaßungen xD

Peter schloss sein Fahrrad vor dem Block in Little Rampart an. Seit ein paar Monaten hatten er und Skinny irgendwie was am Laufen, das keiner von ihnen so richtig in Worte fassen konnte oder wollte, das sich jedoch ziemlich gut anfühlte, wenn er ehrlich war.

Zu Beginn hatte er gelegentlich vor verschlossener Tür gestanden, seitdem hatte er sich angewöhnt, Skinny vorher zu fragen, ob er zuhause sein würde, und für heute hatte Skinny angekündigt, dass er sowieso nichts vorhatte.

Also war Peter einfach von der Zentrale direkt hier her gefahren, nachdem Justus von Tante Mathilda zum Helfen abkommandiert worden war und Bob sich mit dem Hinweis auf eine Verabredung mit Jelena aus der Affäre gezogen hatte.

Die Haustür schloss laut Skinny schon seit Jahren nicht richtig, also hielt Peter sich gar nicht erst mit Klingeln auf, sondern ging einfach die Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock.

Auch die Wohnungstür stoppte ihn nicht, Skinny schloss nie ab, wenn er zuhause war. Das verwunderte Peter immer noch ein wenig, irgendwie war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass es gerade für jemanden mit Skinnys zwielichtigen Kontakten ein Bedürfnis sein würde, ungebetene Besucher draußen zu halten.

Aber er hinterfragte es nicht weiter, und so brauchte er zumindest nicht jedes Mal zu klingeln und zu warten, bis Skinny sich vom Sofa hoch bequemt hatte um ihm zu öffnen.

Er betrat den Flur der kleinen Wohnung, und machte sich mit einem „Hallo“, bemerkbar.

„Hau ab“, kam die unerwartete Antwort. 

Irritiert runzelte Peter die Stirn. Das war nicht die Begrüßung, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Vor allem war Skinny doch darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er kommen würde, auch wenn der exakte Zeitpunkt nicht abgesprochen gewesen war. 

„Geh einfach wieder“, fügte Skinny hinzu, als Peter nichts erwiderte, aber gleichzeitig auch keine Anstalten machte, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Irgendetwas an Skinnys Stimme war seltsam, sie klang nasaler als sonst, seltsam gepresst. Fast als müsste Skinny die Worte herauszwingen, und plötzlich stieg die Befürchtung, er wäre bei irgendwas verletzt worden, in Peter auf.

Also missachtete er Skinnys Aufforderung völlig und trat stattdessen endlich in die Küche.

Skinny hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa in der Ecke, der Laptop balancierte auf einem der Küchenstühle vor ihm. Er hatte den Kopf abgewandt, schaute Peter nicht an sondern verbarg das Gesicht vor ihm. 

Unwillkürlich machte Peter einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Besorgnis breitete sich in ihm aus. „Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Ich hab gesagt, hau ab“, gab Skinny grob zurück. Immer noch klang er so ungewohnt.

Aber er schien unverletzt zu sein, und unerwartet fiel Peter auf, was den seltsamen Ton erklären könnte.

„Weinst du?“, rutschte es ihm ungläubig heraus, und er hätte sich am liebsten den Mund zugehalten. Sogar ihm war klar, dass taktvoll anders aussah.

„Nein“, widersprach Skinny trotzig, doch die Bewegung, mit der er sich die Augen wischte, war sogar aus Peters Sicht unmöglich falsch zu interpretieren.

Peter hastete zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich neben ihn. Angst ließ ihm das Herz schwer werden, denn was brauchte es wohl, um _Skinny Norris_ zum Weinen zu bringen?

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen.

„Nichts.“ Skinnys Antwort überzeugte Peter wirklich nicht.

Bei Kelly hätte er das vielleicht hingenommen, Kelly war manchmal nah am Wasser gebaut, da genügte schon ein romantischer Film, um ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, aber bei Skinny bezweifelte er das enorm.

Offenbar hatte Skinny eingesehen, dass Peter nicht einfach wieder gehen würde, und sah auf. Auch wenn er sich die Tränen abgewischt hatte, Peter konnte sie immer noch in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzern sehen. Außerdem hatte sein Gesicht dieses leicht verschwollene Aussehen von jemandem, der gerade ziemlich hefitg geheult hatte.

„Es ist nichts, okay?“, fuhr er Peter im nächsten Moment mit plötzlich aufwallendem Ärger an. Vermutlich missfiel ihm Peters Ausdruck – auch wenn er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, ein bisschen Mitleid spiegelte sich sicherlich in seiner Miene, und das war Skinny garantiert nicht recht.

Trotzdem weigerte Peter sich, klein bei zu geben. „Ich seh doch, das irgendwas ist“, widersprach er leise. Vielleicht konnte er Skinny davon überzeugen, mit ihm zu teilen, was vorgefallen war. „Also, was ist los?“

Noch einmal wischte Skinny sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers das Gesicht. „Nichts, alles gut.“

Peter sah ihn einfach weiter auffordernd an. Denn Skinny konnte ein guter Lügner sein, aber gerade war er alles andere als das.

Langsam aber sicher verschwand die Wut wieder aus Skinnys Haltung und er ließ sich zurück gegen die Sofalehne sinken.

Für einige Sekunde herrschte Stille. Dann seufzte Skinny resigniert.

„N Kumpel hat mir diese dämliche Serie empfohlen“, murmelte er und deutete vage zu seinem Laptop, „und irgendwie...“ Er verstummte.

Erst jetzt folgte Peter der Geste und sah sich an, was auf dem Laptop eigentlich gerade passierte.

_Avatar – The Last Airbender_ , verkündete Netflix‘ Pause-Bildschirm. _Buch 1: Folge 12. Der Sturm._

Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter ein überraschtes Auflachen unterdrücken. Skinny weinte wegen _Avatar_?

„Die ist doch eigentlich ganz lustig“, tastete er sich vorsichtig voran.

Skinny warf ihm einen Blick zu, bei dem Peter eigentlich tot hätte umfallen müssen. „ _Lustig_?“, wiederholte er ungläubig. „Der Junge hat ne fette Narbe im Gesicht, und jetzt erfahre ich, dass das sein verdammter Vater war?“

Erneut wischte Skinny sich über die Augen, und wandte den Blick ab. Leiser fuhr er fort: „Scheiße, das ist quasi eins zu eins meine Kindheit.“

Oh. Das erklärte die Sache vermutlich, darüber hatte Peter noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er irgendwie darauf reagieren, aber ihm wollte partout keine gute Erwiderung einfallen. Also streckte er einfach die Hand nach dem Touchpad aus und steuerte den kleinen Pfeil auf den Zurück-Button.

„Dann lass uns doch irgendwas wirklich Lustiges guck-“, setzte er an.

„Lass das!“, unterbrach Skinny ihn, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Netflix zeigte an, welche Serien Skinny zuletzt gesehen hatte, und zuerst fiel Peter dabei nichts ungewöhnliches auf. _The Walking Dead_. _Sons of Anarchy_. _Punisher_.

Doch dann entdeckte er, was Skinny offenbar vor ihm zu verheimlichen versucht hatte.

„ _Gossip Girl_?!“, rutschte es ihm heraus.

Bevor er weiter scrollen konnte, griff Skinny nach seinem Arm und zog ihn vom Laptop weg.

„Lass mich, ich will gucken!“, protestierte Peter lachend, aber Skinny ließ ihn nicht los.

Im Gegenteil, er zerrte Peter erst recht an sich, umklammerte ihn mit beiden Armen, damit er ja nicht wieder an das Touchpad gelangte.

Peter setzte sich nur halbherzig zur Wehr, hauptsächlich kämpfte er mit einem Lachanfall, der ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Das geht dich nichts an!“ Skinny versuchte eindeutig, böse zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Peters Stimmung schien ihn anzustecken, denn er musste ebenfalls lachen.

Als Peter erneut versuchte, die Hand auszustrecken, drängte Skinny ihn zur Seite, bis sie beide das Gleichgewicht verloren, und lang auf dem Sofa landeten. Einen Moment rangen sie noch miteinander, dann gab Peter auf.

Skinny gab sich sichtlich Mühe, ernst zu bleiben, während er auf ihn hinab sah.

„Du vergisst, dass du das je gesehen hast“, forderte er.

„Keine Chance“, widersprach Peter, „Das werde ich nie wieder vergessen!“ Er hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder eingekriegt.

Grinsend verdrehte Skinny die Augen. „Dann behalts wenigstens für dich, ja? Mein Ruf steht hier auf dem Spiel!“

„Also eigentlich wollte ich das gleich erstmal Justus und Bob erzählen“, stichelte Peter.

Dafür fing er sich einen Klaps gegen den Kopf ein.

„Wenn du irgendwem davon erzählst, ist es aus mit uns, verstanden?“

Diese Drohung zeigte Wirkung, denn auch wenn sie sich beide weigerten, anzuerkennen, was genau das zwischen ihnen war, Peter wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es endete.

In einer Geste des Kapitulation hob er die Hände. „Versprochen, versprochen.“

„Gut für dich“, stellte Skinny fest, und küsste Peter, was dem ein zufriedenes Seufzen entlockte.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, warf Peter den Laptop einen Blick zu.

„Hast du zufällig Bock, n paar Folgen zu gucken?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Als Skinny ihn ungläubig ansah, zuckte er die Schultern, so gut das in seiner aktuellen Position eben ging. „Kelly und ich haben das mal angefangen, aber irgendwie sind wir nicht besonders weit gekommen...“

Für einen Moment musterte Skinny ihn noch als wollte er rauskriegen, ob Peter sich bloß einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Offenbar kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Peter es tatsächlich ernst meinte, denn er nickte.

„Warum nicht? Ich hab irgendwo noch Popcorn, das wir in die Mikrowelle stecken können.“

Peter grinste zustimmend, und Skinny stand auf und begann in einem der Schränke zu wühlen, während Peter sich aufsetzte und schon mal die Serie startete. Tatsächlich war Skinny erst eine Folge vor der Stelle, an der er und Kelly damals nicht weitergesehen hatten, und auch wenn Peters Erinnerung nur noch bruchstückhaft vorhanden war, würde das sicherlich reichen um ihn wieder einigermaßen auf den Stand zu bringen.

Und so kam es, dass Peter Shaw und Skinny Norris an einem sonnigen Donnerstagnachmittag zusammen auf der Couch saßen, Popcorn aßen und _Gossip Girl_ schauten.


End file.
